La Muerte, la Doncella y la Mariposa
by K. A. Mendelsohn
Summary: Completo. Grissom se enfrenta a tres misterios: la muerte, Sara y él mismo. Mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste. Un poco GSR.
1. Capítulo 1: Allegro Vivace

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece. Los copyright y trademark son de propiedad de la CBS. La serie fue creada por Anthony E. Zuiker y es producida por Jerry Bruckheimer. Nada del material que hay a continuación tiene la intención de adjudicarse ninguno de estos derechos.

**N. del A.: **es primera vez que escribo un fanfic, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews (¡ya sean positivos o negativos!)

**La Muerte, la Doncella y la Mariposa**

_por K. A. Mendelsohn_

**Capítulo 1: Allegro Vivace**

Una bruma tenue envolvía el aire. Era una noche sin luna, por lo que era imposible distinguir el cielo del suelo. Grissom, extrañado y entrecerrando los ojos, miró hacia el infinito: no había estrellas. Sólo esta niebla sobre un fondo azul marino. A lo lejos, divisó una línea. A medida que se acercaba se hacía más gruesa. "_Definitivamente, no es el horizonte"_. Recién cuando estaba al alcance de su mano pudo entender lo que era: una cinta amarilla con las letras "crime scene: do not cross" en negro. Abrió su maletín y sacó unos guantes de látex. Se los puso y levantó la cinta con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el kit.

Estaba muy oscuro. _"¿Dónde estarán los demás?"_ Un raro silencio llenaba la atmósfera. _"¿Sirenas?¿Radios de policía?¿Ambulancias?"_ Por un momento creyó que la operación contra su otosclerosis había sido en vano, sin embargo miró a su alrededor y no pudo observar más que la neblina. Estaba solo en la escena del crimen.

Encendió su linterna y alumbró el suelo. Allí había un zapato negro. Se acuclilló y deslizó el haz hasta el rostro de la víctima, pero no estaba preparado para ver lo que vio. Nunca lo estaría. Perdió toda compostura y emitió un grito sofocado. "¡Dios mío, Sarah!" – exclamó aterrorizado, dejando caer la linterna.

* * *

Despertó intentando entender lo que sucedía. Estaba bañado en sudor frío y su corazón latía fuertemente. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido así. Se miró a sí mismo metido en la cama. _"¿Había sido un sueño?"._ Un poco más aliviado miró el despertador. Se sentó y se disponía a levantarse cuando sintió algo extraño y frío bajo los pies. Era el auricular del teléfono. Desde él emanaba una voz apagada, la voz de Catherine: "¿Aló?¿Grissom?¿Estás ahí?¿Grissom?...". Rápidamente tomó el teléfono y respondió: "Aquí Grissom" 

-"Gil ¿estás bien? Por un momento me confundiste con Sarah."

En ese segundo comprendió que lo que había dejado caer **no** era la linterna. Avergonzado por el exabrupto decidió incorporarse rápidamente y cambiar de tema.

-"Estoy bien. ¿Qué sucede?".

-"Tenemos un 419 en el 186 Tropicana Ave. Ven rápido"

-"De acuerdo. Dame veinte minutos" – y cortó.

En camino hacia la escena, mientras conducía, miles de pensamientos se revolvían en su interior, haciéndole sentir más confundido aún. _"¿Por qué aquél sueño?¿Tendría algún significado?"_ Independiente del sentido que puedan haber tenido las imágenes lo que más sorpresa le provocó fue su propia reacción. Cuando vio el rostro de Sara inerte contra el suelo, sintió como si le hubiesen extraído todo el aire de sus pulmones. No había sabido si gritar o correr. Nunca le había sucedido nada por el estilo. Nunca había sentido emociones tan íntimas y a su vez sobrecogedoras, estremecedoras. Ni siquiera en una escena de un crimen. Pero a Grissom no le gustaba analizar mucho sus sentimientos, se sentía acorralado, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta de que el sueño indagaba en algo más profundo, algo insondable por la mente, decidió levantar barreras y dejarlo para un análisis posterior (que él mismo sabía, no haría nunca y relegaría al olvido).

Abrió la puerta de la van negra y sacó su equipo de criminalista. Mientras se acercaba al lugar del siniestro, lo invadió un vago sentimiento de familiaridad: la noche intensamente oscura, la cinta amarilla, nadie alrededor. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. _"Aparece Cath, aparece"_. Detrás de él una voz le llamó:

- "¡Hey, Gil!" – Grissom se sobresaltó levemente, pero lo suficiente para que Catherine lo percibiera. – "Hey" – respondió él soltando un suspiro y mirándola con reproche. Catherine sonrió mordaz y una chispa de humor asomó a sus ojos. – "No me digas que te asusté. Te noto un poco tenso ¿No será que te hace falta… algo?" – "Algo como… qué" – le instigó a terminar Grissom levemente enfadado. –"Como… ¿vacaciones?" – le repuso Catherine con una falsa mirada de inocencia. –"Y supongo que tú harás el papeleo que me falta" – replicó Grissom con una ceja levantada y su típica sonrisa pícara. Con un gesto de la mano, Catherine desechó la idea y se dio por vencida en su intento de mortificar a Grissom. Le ofreció: "¿Entremos?"

El crimen había sido cometido en un teatro. Empujó la puerta giratoria y se encontró con una inmensa y elegante sala. Butacas de cuero genuino, una platea alta y balcón para la gente de gusto más refinado. Del centro del techo colgaba imponente una enorme lámpara de lágrimas. Al fondo del pasillo, se veía el escenario. Las gigantescas cortinas de pulcro terciopelo rojo estaban descorridas y la protagonista del espectáculo yacía muerta en medio del lugar. Sin embargo, no se hallaba en una posición común. Sus manos y cabeza descansaban apoyadas sobre las teclas de un piano. Un piano de cola para ser precisos. Se mantenía sentada en un piso de madera. Las luces aún estaban encendidas sobre ella. La sangre se había derramado sobre todo el marfil en una sola mancha uniforme, tiñéndolo todo de un rojo concentrado y escurriéndose entre los intersticios de las teclas, goteando del piano, al piso del escenario. El oscuro carmesí de la sangre contrastaba notablemente con la palidez de la víctima. Si hubiese sido un montaje, habría logrado un gran efecto estético en el público, pero esto era real. Alguien había muerto tocando el piano.

Dave aún estaba midiendo la temperatura del cuerpo. Era una joven de unos 30 años, caucásica, de finas facciones. Grissom decidió esperar por el momento. Se acercó al acomodador, que vestía de un inmaculado blanco con humita negra.

–"¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?" – inquirió

- "Becky sólo quería practicarla una vez más"- respondió el hombre visiblemente consternado.

-"¿Qué pasó?"

-"Becky era así, perfeccionista. Desde pequeña. Los errores no se los perdonaba jamás."

-"Cálmese un momento. Comience desde el principio." – y le invitó a sentarse en una butaca.

- "Becky… Rebeca tenía presentación todos los viernes por la noche. Ella tenía un talento especial ¿sabe? Su función era la única que llenaba el teatro. Yo no sé mucho de música clásica, pero era como estar en el cielo. Al menos, eso creo. Ojalá ella esté allá en estos momentos…" – Grissom comprendió que no era el mejor momento para un interrogatorio. Los asuntos que tenían que ver con "gente" los manejaba mejor Catherine. Le cedió su puesto y se acercó a Dave un poco inquieto.

-"¿T. O. D.?"

-" Hace aproximadamente dos horas. No más. No hay identificación, pero…"- apuntó hacia un cartel pegado sobre la pared del camarín. Allí aparecía Rebeca flamante en un traje de seda blanco, junto al piano. "**VIERNES**: Schubert, Cuarteto para Cuerdas Nº 14 en Re Menor, adaptación para piano por Rebeca Todmann".

De la nada apareció Sara e intervino: "Rebeca Todmann es… era una gran pianista. Solía escucharla en mi dormitorio, cuando estudiaba en Harvard. Comenzó su carrera a los 16 años. Era muy talentosa."- Grissom sonrió –"Para estudiar en Harvard también hay que tener talento" – lo que hizo que Sarah se sonrojara. Dave interrumpió:

-"Es todo suyo"- y se dispuso a salir cuando Catherine le tomó el hombro. –"Espérame, voy contigo"- y luego se dirigió a Grissom: "Hay otro D.B. cerca de East Harmon Ave. pero antes pasaré por la comisaría." – agregó mirando de reojo al acomodador que lloraba en una butaca en un rincón – "Está destrozado, Gil. Dudo que sea culpable, así que le llevo conmigo. No declaró nada importante. Dijo que había estado cuidando el teatro durante la noche y, como es usual, Rebeca volvió al escenario para un último ensayo antes de su presentación de mañana. Llamó al 911 cuando dejó de escuchar música y se encontró con la escena. No tocó, ni alteró nada."

-"Gracias, Cath"- replicó Grissom mientras los tacos de Catherine resonaban en el frío piso de mármol. Se dirigió hacia Sara, quien ya estaba inspeccionando el cuerpo.

-"Curioso. Muy curioso." –dijo Sara más para sí que para Grissom.

-"¿Qué es lo curioso, Sara?"- preguntó él intrigado.

-"Oh, no es nada"- ante la insistente mirada de Grissom, no tuvo más opción que continuar.-"La partitura que tocaba Rebeca antes de morir es el Cuarteto Nº 14 de Schubert."

Grissom la miró extrañado. Eso ya lo sabía del aviso pegado en la pared. No era ninguna novedad. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que Sara quería implicar. _"Claro, era muy obvio. Cómo no lo notó él mismo."_ Torció la boca hacia un lado en un gesto de satisfacción: "También conocido como La Muerte y la Doncella". Sara levantó su rostro para mirarle directamente a los ojos y sonreírle en premio a su agudeza. Grissom ladeó un poco la cabeza, enarcó las cejas y dijo: "yo también escucho música clásica, sólo que nunca estudié en Harvard."-y sonrió, luego añadió –"La diferencia entre la obra de Schubert y este caso es que no fue precisamente el dios de la muerte quien se llevó la vida de esta joven."

* * *

Pronto vendrá el segundo capítulo. Por favor díganme qué piensan. Espero sus reviews ;o) 


	2. Capítulo 2: Andante con Moto

**Capítulo 2: Andante con Moto**

El Dr. Robbins estaba lavando un cuerpo pálido -casi azul- con una manguera cuando Grissom entró a la morgue. El forense levantó su visera de plástico con la que cubría su rostro para evitar salpicaduras y saludó: "Hola, Gil ¿Vienes por la Jane Doe?"

-"Sí ¿ya está lista?" - Al le miró como si estuviera remarcando lo obvio. Se aferró a su muleta y caminó hacia el depósito de cadáveres. Apoyó una mano sobre la manija. Iba a tirar de ella, cuando lanzó una penetrante mirada a Grissom y agregó: "La muerte llega cuando menos la esperas". Luego abrió la puerta y extrajo la camilla con fuerza. Grissom se extrañó del comentario y de la falta de delicadeza de su colega al mostrarle el cuerpo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue horroroso, violento y fugaz. Mientras el metal sonaba al deslizarse, Albert comenzó a reír histéricamente. Grissom lo miró estupefacto y dirigió su vista inmediatamente al cadáver, con los labios entreabiertos de sorpresa. Sobre el metal frío… ¡yacía Sara desnuda! Completamente lívida, sus ojos abiertos y vidriosos mirando directamente al techo en una expresión inerte. Grissom sintió náuseas y creyó que vomitaría. Hasta que abrió los ojos con un sobresalto.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado –más bien echado- en una silla afelpada. Se incorporó en su asiento y, pestañeando repetidamente, trató de enfocar lo que le rodeaba. _¿Otra vez soñando?_ Se colocó sus anteojos y repasó la estancia. Era una sala pequeña, llena de instrumentos. Sólo veía las luces de los tableros mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad. _¿Dónde estoy?¿ADN?¿Balística?_

Un poco más compuesto, pudo comprobar que **no** se encontraba en el laboratorio. Su vista comenzaba a delinear objetos con más claridad. Desde su silla en un rincón se dio cuenta que en medio de la habitación había algo blanco. _¿Una manta?¿Una sábana?¡No, una cama completa!¡Estoy en una habitación de hospital!_ De pronto recordó. Flashes fugaces. La escena del crimen, el viaje en ambulancia. _¡Sara!_ Se levantó procurando no emitir ningún sonido. Revisó los monitores y comprobó que todos los signos vitales estaban en orden.

Miró directamente al rostro de Sara quien yacía durmiendo o inconsciente, no estaba muy seguro. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Siempre le era tan difícil expresar sus sentimientos. Por dentro rabia, impotencia, tristeza, compasión _¡Sara!¡Despierta!¡Quién te hizo esto!_ Por fuera, nada. Tenía tantos deseos de acariciarle la mejilla _¿Para cosolarle? Pero si está durmiendo_.

Intentó rememorar lo sucedido, repasando los hechos. _Sara está examinando el piano. Yo estoy tomando huellas en el balcón. La veo pequeña, allá abajo, sobre el escenario. Me agacho para recoger… ¿qué? No lo recuerdo. Evidencia, creo. En ese preciso instante siento algo extraño ¿siento? No, veo de reojo… veo de reojo la cortina moverse. Me incorporo y Sara ya no está ¿Desapareció? -"¿Sara?"- Silencio. Bajo las escaleras corriendo hacia los camarines ¿Una sombra detrás de mí? Miro sobre mi hombro. Nada. Mi prioridad es Sara. Sigo. De pronto, tras la cortina veo unas rodillas… ¿a la altura de mis ojos? Miro hacia arriba ¡Oh, por Dios! _

Sara en la camilla se veía tan pacífica. Observó con lástima su cuello: marcas de ataduras y rasguños. _Hubiese tardado unos segundos más y estaría muerta_. Apartó ese pensamiento. No quería que los sueños que había tenido fuesen presagios. No creía. Se sentó a su lado. No sabía qué hacer. Por el momento, había decidido no volver al laboratorio sin contar con la seguridad de que Sara despertaría. Quería decirle -aunque no pudiese escucharle- que todo iba a estar bien y que descansara. Que él se encargaría de encontrar al culpable. Sin embargo, las palabras le eran esquivas. De pronto, recordó que _la muerte y la doncella_ está basada en un poema de Matthias Claudius.

Vorüber, ach vorüber!  
Geh, wilder Knochenmann!  
Ich bin noch jung, geh, Lieber!  
Und rühre mich nicht an!

Sin darse cuenta, lo había pronunciado en voz alta lo que provocó que Sara pestañeara. Una felicidad inmensa se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y le arrancó una sonrisa involuntaria. -"¡Sara!"- exclamó y se levantó de su asiento -"¡Estás bien!"- al mismo tiempo tomó gentilmente sus hombros y la miró a los ojos. Ella demoró en enfocar su rostro, pero cuando lo hizo, su mirada no fue lo que Grissom esperaba. **¡Terror!** La alegría de él se convirtió en extrañeza y preocupación. -"Soy yo, Sara. Grissom. Ya estás fuera de peligro"- pero ella comenzó a gritar:

-"¡Por favor, no lo hagas!¡No me mates!¡Por favor!¡POR FAVOR!"

Los monitores comenzaron a chillar lo que provocó la rápida movilización de los médicos quienes apartaron a un confundido Grissom para detener la agitación aguda de Sara. Rápidamente le administraron un calmante vía IV. Sara volvió a su sueño. Grissom todavía observando desde una distancia prudente, se sentía tan impotente y desconcertado como aquella vez en el psiquiátrico, tras la ventana.

-"¡Váyase! Ella necesita descansar"- le increpó un doctor airado mientras lo empujaba fuera de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Se quedó un par de segundos inmóvil frente a la puerta cerrada, como tratando de atravesarla con la mirada sorprendida. Pestañeó y sacudió levemente la cabeza, dándose cuenta recién de lo que había sucedido. Su sentimiento de incredulidad fue reemplazado inmediatamente por una fuerte determinación. Se encaminó de vuelta a la escena del crimen decidido a desenmascarar a quienquiera que hubiese hecho esto.

* * *

-"¿Grissom?"

-"¿Warrick?¿Qué haces aquí? Ésta es mi escena del crimen."

-"¿Cath no te lo dijo?"

-"¡Decirme qué!"

-"Estás fuera"

-"¡¿Qué?!¿Por qué?"

-"Lo siento. Habla con ella"

-"¿Y tú no puedes decirme?"

-"La verdad es que no lo sé. Sería mejor que volvieras al labor…"

-"¡No! La llamaré y aclararé esto de inmediato"- Grissom se alejó para hablar con tranquilidad y digitó el número de Catherine en su teléfono celular -"Aquí Grissom. Cath¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?¿No habíamos llegado a un acuerdo en que no nos entrometeríamos en la escena del otro?"

-"¡Por fin, Grissom! Te he llamado toda la noche ¿Dónde estabas?¿Por qué apagaste tu teléfono?"

-"Es Sara."- dijo cambiando el tono de voz -"Fue atacada. Se encuentra bien por ahora, pero…"

-"¡¿Qué?!¿Y por qué no informaste de esto antes de… ?"

-"Más tarde discutiremos esto. No es por lo que te llamé. Necesito mi escena del crimen de vuelta."

-"No es tan simple, Gil… tienes que volver al laboratorio."

-"Pero ¡por qué no me lo dices ahora!"

-"Hay una evidencia que necesitas ver."

-"Te aseguro que fui muy cuidadoso con la evidencia, Catherine."

-"No es eso. Es… nueva evidencia. Un testigo nuevo llegó hace unas horas a la comisaría. No puedo decirte más. Tendrás que venir y verlo por ti mismo."

_¿Quién puede ser lo suficientemente poderoso o convincente para sacarme del caso y por qué?¿Un testigo nuevo?¿y por qué ahora?_

-"Warrick, te recomiendo que empieces por los camarines, detrás de la cortina. Allí fue donde encontré a Sara. En el mismo lugar…"

- "¡¿A Sara?!"- le interrumpió Warrick – "¡¿Se encuentra bien?!"

-"Sí, ella está bien…"- continuó Grissom casi sin detenerse a esperar que Warrick terminara de hablar - "… en el mismo lugar encontrarás una cuerda, que fue con la que colgaron a Sara. Puede que…" – Warrick no podía evitar abrir la boca de asombro –"… sea la misma arma homicida de Rebeca. No necesito advertirte que mis huellas están por todas partes. Lamentablemente me quité los guantes."

-"Hey"- le dijo Warrick tratando de aliviarlo -"Sólo tratabas de ayudar a Sara. Cualquiera hubiese…"

Grissom le cortó bruscamente: "Voy al laboratorio. Adiós y manténme al tanto." -"No le quites los ojos de encima"- agregó enfático al policía de turno que hacía la guardia esa noche. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al auto. Warrick se le quedó mirando preocupado.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegó al laboratorio, se encontró con la Inquisición misma sentada a un lado de la mesa en la sala de interrogatorios: Ecklie, Brass, Catherine y Sofía. Todos con una mirada de reproche.

-"¿Alguien me va a decir lo que está sucediendo aquí?¿Dónde está el testigo?"- dijo Grissom un poco molesto con todo el secretismo.

-"Siéntate, Gil." - Brass le indicó el asiento al otro lado de la mesa, frente a ellos. Había cierta desconfianza en sus ojos. -"El testigo dijo estar a la hora del crimen, afuera del teatro."- comenzó Sofía. Continuó -"Verificamos su coartada y es correcta."

Ecklie, visiblemente irritado exclamó -"¡Al diablo con esto¡Por favor, ahorrémonos los detalles¡Muéstrenle el retrato hablado!". Catherine miraba con tristeza una hoja de papel -"Gil, ésta es la razón por la que te sacamos del caso."- se lo entregó a Grissom.

Él lo miró sin dejar de sentir cierta admiración. Levantó una ceja, sonrió burlonamente, tiró con cansancio el papel sobre la mesa para que lo vieran los demás, se cruzó de brazos y sin ninguna emoción en la voz dijo: "soy yo".

* * *

Espero sus reviews para esta segunda parte ;o). Ojalá les haya gustado. Siempre me alegra mucho leer los reviews, porque significa que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer mi historia. Muchas gracias. Ya viene el tercer capítulo... 


	3. Capítulo 3: Scherzo Allegro molto

**Capítulo 3: Scherzo. Allegro molto **

Una mariposa volaba erráticamente por sobre un campo florido en un día espledorosamente soleado, casi como en una mala película rosa. El insecto era de un color azul tornasol, brillante, hipnotizante. Poca gente sabía que un animal tan hermoso y aparentemente inofensivo era, en realidad, venenoso. Una red se cernió alrededor de la mariposa, dejándola sin escapatoria. Rápidamente y con cuidado, una firme mano enguantada la depositó en un frasco del cual no salió más en toda su vida.

Grissom, con un sombrero de paja que reservaba sólo para días de sol intenso, cazaba mariposas incautas que se acercaban ignorando el peligro que les acechaba. Ninguna saldría viva si caía en las garras de Grissom, pero ellas no tenían cómo saberlo. Él, sin sentir ninguna emoción en especial, las iba capturando una a una, seleccionando sólo las útiles para su colección. Más tarde las pincharía con un alfiler y las prendaría sobre un tablero, de manera que pudiesen ser admiradas quizás, sólo por él.

Ya había acabado de recolectar y decidió volver al sillón de mimbre que se encontraba a sólo unos metros, en la terraza de su casa de campo. Guardó los frascos y la red, se quitó el sombrero y se dejó caer sobre el asiento, más por pereza que por agotamiento. Cerró los ojos un momento, cuando recordó que tenía sed. Después de toda una tarde al sol era lo mínimo. Decidió ir a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina, sin embargo, le fue imposible. No podía despegar las manos de los brazos del sillón. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y un escalofrió le recorrió desde la nuca por toda la espalda.

* * *

Había estado soñando nuevamente, pero esta vez no despertó para tranquilizarse. Estaba en una habitación muy pequeña, de frente a una gran ventana con las cortinas cerradas. Una luz fluorescente bañaba las paredes pintadas de un pulcro blanco. No había absolutamente ningún otro mueble aparte de la silla metálica en la que se encontraba sentado. Miró su cuerpo y descubrió la razón de su inmovilidad. Cuatro abrazaderas de metal lo mantenían en aquella posición, ciñéndole muñecas y tobillos. Tiró fuertemente, pero fue inútil ya que estaban bien sujetas, atornilladas a la silla de metal. Forcejeó un poco más, gruñendo ante las incipientes heridas que provocaba el metal contra su piel, hasta que el dolor pudo más y se dio por vencido. En ese mismo instante se abrió la cortina de par en par. Grissom tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que veía y de pronto, comprendió todo. Frente a él se extendía una galería con varias filas de asientos, llena de espectadores, varios con ojos llorosos. Podía discernir la rabia y angustia en las miradas que seguían fijas sobre él, pero un rostro le llamó mucho más la atención. Era Sara, sentada en la primera fila. Le clavaba los ojos brillantes en una expresión de extrema aversión, de incontenible odio y asimismo de desilusión. Un sentimiento de derrota y ansiedad se apoderó del corazón del hombre, quería disculparse, decirle que estaba arrepentido. Sólo deseaba que no le mirara de aquel modo, con tanto asco. Dirigió su vista hacia la puerta que ahora se abría y dejaba entrar a dos hombres uniformados con botas de goma. El primero se acercó a Grissom con un balde de agua y una esponja. El segundo se puso de pie junto a un switch y un teléfono. Mientras le humedecía la cabeza con la esponja, el funcionario le preguntó: "¿Desea pronunciar unas últimas palabras?". Grissom, con la cara bañada en agua y tal vez lágrimas y sudor, respondió con voz gutural, mirando directamente a los ojos de Sara: "Adiós" y añadió sin voz, moviendo los labios apenas perceptiblemente: "Perdóname, Sara." El teléfono nunca sonó y el segundo funcionario accionó el switch. El público se giró horrorizado para no ver las convulsiones inhumanas que se adueñaban del cuerpo de Grissom.

* * *

Sara abrió los ojos agitadísima, pero no se levantó. Su respiración entrecortada, sus pupilas fijas en el techo y sus mejillas pálidas evidenciaban su estado de ánimo: pavor, miedo intenso, que rápidamente dio paso a una angustia opresiva. Había sido el sueño más vívido que había tenido en su vida. Si no hubiese despertado no habría sabido distinguirlo de la realidad, tanto así que sólo cuando se miró al espejo notó las lágrimas. Era verdad que durante estos últimos meses su vida había sido difícil, pero no deseaba que Grissom muriera. _¿Será mi subconsciente? No, no puede ser_. Desorden de estrés postraumático fue su diagnóstico. Odiaba no poder recordar nada. Warrick le dijo que había encontrado huellas únicamente de Grissom y de nadie más en la escena. No sólo eso, sino también gotas de sangre con su ADN. De dentro de la boca de la víctima se extrajo una crisálida de mariposa que sólo se encontraba en el delta del Amazonas... y en la oficina de Grissom. Un retrato hablado lo situaba en la escena a la hora del primer crimen y las declaraciones de Sara lo confirmaban en la segunda. Ella no recordaba ni siquiera haber declarado, por lo que no eran válidas en la corte, pero las demás pruebas sí fueron suficientes para enviarle a una celda que lo retendría hasta el dia en que debía caminar hacia el patíbulo. Sus colegas, sobre todo Catherine, no eran capaces de comprender cómo Grissom fue capaz de semejantes atrocidades. Y es que el mismo Gil afirmó: "La evidencia no miente. Si ésta dice que soy culpable, entonces es porque lo soy". Aquellas palabras herían a Sara en lo profundo. 

Por más energía que se le dedicó al caso, el máximo esfuerzo no fue suficiente para evitar la condena. Nick, Greg, Warrick, Catherine, Hodges, Bobby, Archie, en fin, todos trabajaron horas extra, especialmente ella. Cuando se supo el veredicto, una mezcla de incredulidad y tristeza llenaba todos los rincones del laboratorio criminalístico de Las Vegas. Sin embargo, a quien más le afectó fue a Sara. Ya no sentía el mismo apego por el trabajo.

Dada toda la evidencia y el tiempo transcurrido, los rumores comenzaban a volar por los pasillos. Nadie le acusaba de haber cometido los crímenes, pero sí cundía la duda. Eso la hacía enfurecer. _¿Cómo pueden dudar de él¡Él lo dio todo por este maldito laboratorio y así le pagan!_ Nadie podía creer que después de todo por lo que pasó Sara, ella aún confiara en la inocencia de Grissom. Después del intento de asesinato, estuvo una semana en el hospital, recuperándose, para luego permanecer en casa otras tres semanas, yendo dos veces por semana a terapia, por indicación del médico. Ecklie no le autorizaba trabajar pese a que se presentaba práctimente todos los días en el laboratorio. "Son las órdenes del doctor" - se excusaba él con justa molestia. Pero para ella el trabajo era su vida y no poder concentrarse en un caso en vez de en ella misma, la volvía una mujer desesperada. Tenía que hablar con Grissom como fuese. Esto no podía terminar así. Algo le decía dentro de ella que él no era el culpable, aunque él mismo se autoincriminase. No podía creer que aquel hombre que la colgó fuese el mismo que le había tomado la mano en momentos difíciles. Se negaba a creerlo. Quizás fuese estúpida, pero no le importaba. Él era la única razón por la que no se arrepentía de haberse quedado en Las Vegas. Algo se apagaría dentro de su alma si no se contactaba con él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se subió al auto y manejó hasta la cárcel de alta seguridad. No sabía como lograría hablar con Grissom, ya que se encontraba bajo una estricta prohibición de visitas. Necesitaba ver su rostro y que sus ojos le dijeran la verdad. Durante todo el trayecto no pudo pensar en ninguna excusa decente que le permitiera verle. Se bajó del auto y entró al edificio. Decidió improvisar.

* * *

A Grissom se le habían prohibido las visitas, por lo que estaba prácticamente aislado del mundo exterior. Prefería no contar los días que le quedaban de vida. Le sentaba mejor leer un libro de Melville. Desde el primer día en su celda decidió ignorar a los demás reclusos, lo que al principio provocó ciertos roces, pero después de unos días los otros dejaron de prestarle atención por completo. A veces se convencía a sí mismo que no era tan malo estar preso. "Por lo menos ya no había papeleo"-bromeó mentalmente, no obstante le molestaba haber derrumbado el prestigio de los criminalistas de Las Vegas frente al país completo, le indignaba haber traicionado la confianza de sus compañeros y amigos, pero por sobre todo, sentía mucho el haberse defraudado a sí mismo. _¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerle algo así a Sara?_ Jamás se lo perdonaría, aunque Sara lo hiciese. Se sentía más solo que nunca. Ni siquiera contaba consigo mismo. Se despreciaba a sí mismo casi tanto o incluso más que el resto. Por ello le sorprendió que el guardia le avisara que tenía visita. _Pero si ni me las permiten_. 

Se sentó frente al plástico transparente y cogió el auricular, esperando. No tenía idea de quien había solicitado esta visita. Transcurrieron varios minutos y el visitante aún no aparecía. Grissom estaba a punto de creer que era sólo una broma de mal gusto, cuando frente a él se sienta la persona que menos esperaba en el mundo: Paul Millander.

-"¡Creí que habías muerto¡Hasta vi tu cadáver en la mesa del forense!"- exclamó Grissom entre sorprendido y furioso.

-"Y yo creí que eras un científico honesto" - dijo Millander mostrando sus horrorosos dientes. -"Vaya, vaya. Siempre supuse que en nuestro último encuentro, estaríamos de los lados opuestos de este mesón."

Grissom colgó el auricular, ya que Millander no había utilizado el suyo. Paul ya sabía que Gil podía leer los labios, sin embargo fue toda una revelación que su némesis también tuviera esta habilidad. Sería un duelo silencioso.

-"Se supone que no puedo recibir visitas. ¿Cómo lograste...?"

Millander le interrumpió llevándose un dedo a los labios en un gesto de silencio. -"Se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo, o más bien juez" - gesticuló y luego rió a carcajada limpia. Grissom estaba cada vez más airado. _¿Cómo podía seguir siendo juez después de todo lo que hizo?_ No podía dominar su creciente enojo.

-"¿Te gusta la música clásica, Gil?" - inquirió Millander y comenzó a dirigir imaginariamente una orquesta con los índices de ambas manos. Grissom no pudo responder o no quiso. -"Vamos, no te pongas así. Yo también escucho música clásica, pero no estudié en Berkeley." - sonrió sin expresión en los ojos. A Grissom sólo le pasó un pensamiento por la mente: _¡Sara!_

-"¿Fuiste tú¡Dime, Paul¿Fuiste tú quien mató a Rebeca¿Fuiste tú quien trató de asesinar a Sara¡Estabas ahí¡Escuchaste nuestra conversación¿no?! "- Grissom gritaba tras el plástico transparente, pero a Millander no le llegaba un sonido. Eso le divertía. Nunca había visto a Grissom perder la compostura. Paul negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño en una falsa expresión de preocupación.

-"Me extraña, señor Grissom, que crea Ud. eso de mí, siendo que es Ud. el que está tras las rejas. La evidencia no miente. A propósito, no debería guardar sangre suya en la nevera del laboratorio. Podría asustar a sus colegas. Van a creer que es vampiro. Ah, pero los vampiros son inmortales" - se rió nuevamente. Grissom lamentó ser tan curioso. Guardaba esa sangre para sus experimentos. Ahora no había marcha atrás. Si pudo hacerse con esa sangre, perfectamente pudo conseguir sus huellas de su oficina, o cabellos o ropa... quizás hasta fotos. No le costó mucho trabajo imaginarse a su enemigo creando una máscara con su rostro, a fin de cuentas, crear disfraces era su trabajo. Uno de ellos, por lo menos. No podía dejar de reconocer que Paul Millander era un genio.

-"¿Por qué Rebeca, Paul?"- Millander miró a Grissom a los ojos por varios segundos, evaluando si debía contestar a esa pregunta o no. Finalmente decidió responder.

-"No se le debe negar el último deseo a un hombre a punto de morir¿no es cierto?"- sonrió con condescendencia -"Pues bien, verás. Schubert, en un momento de inspiración divina, compuso un hermoso cuarteto para cuerdas. El cuarteto Nº 14, más bien conocido como "La muerte y la doncella". Hermosísimo, de verdad. Deberías pedir que te permitan escucharlo en tu celda. Yo puedo agilizar la petición..."

-"Muy amable, Paul. Al grano"

-"Bueno. Rebeca era una gran pianista, pero el piano, hasta donde yo tengo entendido, no es un instrumento de cuerda, sino de cuerda percutida. Envió casi doscientos años de gloria al carajo. "

-"¡¿La mataste porque no te gustaba su adaptación?!"

-"Hey, tengo un oído muy delicado. Su adaptación era una profanación a todo lo sublime y de buen gusto. No podía dejar que siguiera mancillando el nombre de Schubert. Fue un acto muy noble y heroico¿no lo crees así¿Te gustó el toque de la mariposa? Aaah, perfecto para un criminal que además es entomólogo. Casi como Buffalo Bill. Una verdadera obra de arte. Además me ofreció la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerme de ti." - le guiñó un ojo. Grissom, apenas en sus cabales le escupió las palabras:

- "Pero entonces¿Por qué tenías que mezclar a Sara en todo esto? Ella no ..."

- "Ah, sí. Lamento mucho lo de Sara. No esperaba que estuviese allí, pobrecilla. Nada más que daño colateral." - Millander miró su reloj - "Se me terminó el tiempo, Sr. Grissom. Como siempre, fue un honor."- Le dedicó una histriónica reverencia, le dio la espalda y se alejó.

- "¡Vuelve¡Espera¡Cobarde!" Grissom golpeaba inútilmente el plástico que los separaba con el puño, gritando para llamar su atención. Estaba acorralado _¡Sara¡Maldito!_ Muy pronto los guardias que le vigilaban y se mantenían a una distancia prudente durante la conversación, se acercaron corriendo y le tomaron de los brazos para contenerle. Grissom se zafó de ellos con violencia, les miró con severidad, pero dándoles a entender que se calmaría y fue escoltado conteniendo su ira hasta que, por lo menos, estuviera solo en su celda.

Una vez allí, se sentó sobre el camastro con la mirada fija en el suelo. Cerró los puños con rabia por un momento, pero se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada. Nada de nada. Con los codos apoyados sobre los muslos y la cabeza gacha, entrelazó los dedos tras su nuca y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloró. De impotencia, de miedo, de tristeza. Dejó que todo el peso de las emociones acumuladas durante estos últimos meses se desbocara. Ya estaba todo perdido. Qué más daba.

* * *

Ésta es la tercera y penúltima parte. Espero que se hayan entretrenido hasta ahora. Quiero dar gracias a GinyScully, Cinthia7483 y Schwazes Glass por sus comentarios :) Gracias también a todos los que han leído y ojalá puedan comentar qué les parece la historia. Voy por la cuarta y última parte... 


	4. Capítulo 4: Presto: parte a: La Guerra

**Capítulo 4: Presto **

**a) La Guerra**

Estaba todo oscuro, excepto la pared donde se proyectaba una gran imagen de una mariposa. De las tinieblas nacía una voz conocida. La voz de Grissom.

-La mariposa ha sido objeto de estudio y admiración en muchas culturas y épocas diversas. Por ejemplo, en el Japón del medioevo se utilizó como símbolo heráldico. Llamados Ka-mons, estos emblemas se enarbolaban en banderas durante batallas entre feudos. Los samurais asociados al clan Taira, estaban particularmente encariñados con esta figura. Representaba el esfuerzo que requiere convertirse en guerrero. Desde una oruga hasta una noble mariposa.

-La simetría de este animal ha inspirado también a hombres y mujeres en el arte. Cuadros impresionistas, esculturas, hasta en tatuajes es una figura muy recurrente.

Mientras hablaba iba cambiando de diapositivas. Era una de las tantas presentaciones que le había tocado exponer en las aulas de las universidades. Siempre le gustaba realizar un repaso cultural antes de irse de lleno al tema entomológico. Le agradaba y suponía que a sus oyentes también.

- En las religiones también ha resultado ser importante. En el caso del taoísmo hay una historia que muestra el paradigma de esta religión: que todas las cosas están unidas y "confundidas", que no se puede establecer una frontera entre la existencia y la no existencia, lo útil y lo inútil, la vida y la muerte. ¿Alguien en la audiencia conoce esta historia?

Las luces del auditorio se encendieron levemente. Había sólo una persona en el público. Era Sara. Se levantó de su asiento y con una sonrisa reprimida contestó:

- Yo.

Grissom le sonrió con una alegría que no era común en él.

- ¡Qué coincidencia, Srta. Sidle! Escuchémosla entonces.

- Chuang-Tsu soñaba ser una mariposa. Al despertar, se preguntó¿Soy Chuang-Tsu soñando ser una mariposa, o una mariposa que sueña ser Chuang-Tsu?

-¡Excelente! - le animó Grissom. - Esto merece a que le invite a un café. - se rió en voz alta. Le complacía tratarla de Ud. de vez en cuando -La verdad es que estoy un poco cansado y necesito mis fuerzas para la presentación de mañana - confesó.

-Sí, yo también estoy un poco cansada de representar a tu comodín - respondió Sara - Si nadie en tu ávido público - recalcó ese "ávido" con las cejas levantadas- conoce la historia y yo salgo al rescate¿no crees que será un poco sospechoso?

Grissom le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le miró divertido - Prefiero que sea sospechoso a un humillante silencio. - y le sonrió. - Espérame en la cafetería. Guardo el proyector y te alcanzo... yo invito - agregó cuando Sara ya estaba en el marco de la puerta. Ella le miró fugazmente con apenas una sonrisa tímida en los labios y se marchó.

Gil tomó el aparato en sus brazos y lo cargó hasta la pequeña bodega tras el aula. Entró y mientras lo depositaba con cuidado sobre una estantería, se apagó la luz y se cerró la puerta.

-¿Sara?- llamó. Nadie contestó. Sintió que alguien estaba muy cerca de él, pero no supo en qué dirección hasta que el desconocido habló.

- Yo conozco otra historia - dijo una voz rasposa casi en un susurro - La mariposa azul¿la conoces, Grissom?

Grissom no sabía si responder. Era una voz familiar, pero necesitaba escuchar más para poder reconocerle.

- No la conozco -confesó.

- Me sorprende, Sr. Grissom - _¿Sr. Grissom?... Sabía que conocía su voz... ¡Millander!_

Paul prosiguió - Había una vez una madre y un padre que vivían con sus dos hijas curiosas e inteligentes. Las niñas siempre hacían muchas preguntas. A algunas de ellas, ellos sabían responder, a otras no, Como pretendían ofrecerles la mejor educación, mandaron a las niñas de vacaciones con un sabio que vivía en lo alto de una colina. El sabio siempre respondía a todas las preguntas sin siquiera dudar. Impacientes con el sabio, las niñas decidieron inventar una pregunta que él no sabría responder. Entonces, una de ellas apareció con una linda mariposa azul que usaría para engañar al sabio. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" – preguntó la hermana. "Voy a esconder la mariposa en mis manos y preguntarle al sabio si está viva o muerta. Si él dijese que está muerta, abriré mis manos y la dejaré volar. Si dice que está viva, la apretaré y la aplastaré. Y así, cualquiera que sea su respuesta¡será una respuesta equivocada!". Las dos niñas fueron entonces al encuentro del sabio, que estaba meditando. "Tengo aquí una mariposa azul. Dígame, sabio¿está viva o muerta?". Muy calmadamente el sabio sonrió y respondió: "Depende de ti, ella está en tus manos."

-¿Por qué me cuentas esta historia¿Qué pretendes? - Grissom se había hastiado, no tenía tiempo para juegos.

Un eco lejano se escuchó fuera de la habitación oscura - _Depende de ti, ella está en tus manos._

* * *

De improviso, resonó un chasquido, luego un zumbido y se encendieron las luces fluorescentes del techo. Grissom se sobresaltó. De inmediato cayó en la cuenta de que todo el tiempo había permanecido con los ojos cerrados. _Otro sueño¡Por Dios, me van a volver loco!_ Parpadeó levemente, tratando de adaptar la vista a la nueva iluminación. Consiguió ver el esbozo de los barrotes que le mantenían aprisionado. _Mi celda. Lo había olvidado_. Un guardia comenzó a golpear ruidosamente el metal de su jaula. 

- ¡Tienes visita¿eh? - le espetó en un tono extraño. Lascivo se atrevería a decir. - Andando. - le escoltó con una sonrisa un poco lujuriosa.

Grissom no entendía nada. _¿No se suponía que le estaban prohibidas? _De pronto le asaltó un miedo. _No, no puede ser._ Miró al guardia con angustia. Él dejó de sonreír.

- ¡Hey, no me mires así! - le empujó. Grissom tropezó y casi cae - ¡No soy de ésos! - el carcelero escupió a un lado. - Tienes una visita... ¡mujer¡TU mujer! Demandó privilegios conyugales. A los condenados a muerte no se les niega... eso. - si el guardia no hubiese estado de mal humor, le habría guiñado un ojo. Le condujo a un sitio baldío tras el patio de la prisión. Allí había dos remolques. - Tienes media hora. Agradécele al juez, ya que por regla general son sólo quince minutos.

Entró a uno de los remolques. No había nadie. Decidió realizar una pequeña inspección. El lugar contaba con una cocina y baño diminutos, una sala de estar que, a la vez, funcionaba como dormitorio y un par de ventanas con cortinas. Decidió cerrarlas ya que el guardia estaba cerca, seguramente tratando de captar un poco de acción. _Resulta que ahora tengo una esposa. _

Alguien llamó a la puerta. _Cariño, ya estoy en casa... ¡Ja!_. Abrió la puerta y no se sorprendió para nada.

- Ni siquiera tengo que voltearme, Sara Sidle.

- Pero... si estás frente a mí¿para qué te voltearías? - le dijo Sara casi riendo. Ambos sabían perfectamente a qué se refería.

- Adelante, por favor... querida - agregó esto último mirando al guardia que los observaba rigurosamente.

- Vaya, la última vez que me dijiste así me había cortado la mano. - le recordó Sara una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta. - Supongo que, dado que casi muero, merezco algún adjetivo más elocuente. - le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y sin dejarle tiempo para defenderse, continuó - ¿Cómo estás¿Cómo te sientes? - su expresión cambió a una de extrema preocupación.

Grissom vaciló ante aquellas preguntas. Se sentía pésimo. Por todo. Por todo lo que Sara había pasado. Por su culpa. Por todo lo que **él** había pasado. Decidió ahorrar un poco de tiempo para pensar en una respuesta coherente. Abrió el refrigerador.

- ¿Quieres algo? - le dijo a Sara amablemente.

- Por supuesto. Una explicación. - respondió ella tajante.

_Touché._ - ¿Qué quieres saber?

Sara sabía que Gil había evadido su primera pregunta deliberadamente. Creyó que lo más prudente sería empezar por preguntas más circunstanciales, por lo menos en lo que concerniera a los sentimientos. Conocía a Grissom y comprendía que el terreno de las emociones no era el que más dominaba. Se sentaron el uno frente al otro.

- ¿Fuiste tú¿Fuiste tú quien me colgó? - preguntó Sara con una voz casi inaudible.

- Eso ya no importa. Mira donde estoy. Está demás...

- Respóndeme, por favor. - le interrumpió bruscamente

- No. No fui yo, Sara. - le miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos pardos que tantas veces había mirado, sintiendo tanto temor de perderla, o tanta vergüenza de no poder abrazarla con vehemencia, como siempre deseaba cuando le miraba a los ojos. Terminó él apartando la vista, como era lo usual. Se hizo una pausa incómoda. Sara rompió el silencio.

- ¡¿Entonces quién¿Por qué continúas aquí¿Por qué no dices quién fue? - la desesperación la embargaba de pies a cabeza. Grissom lo notó en sus ojos que comenzaban a brillar más de lo debido.

- ¡Es demasiado tarde, Sara! - le tomó los hombros para tranquilizarla, pero fue peor. Ella se levantó deshaciéndose de él violentamente con un manotazo.

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso¿Acaso no sabes por lo que he pasado¿Ignoras por lo que tú has pasado también¿Vas a dejar ir a un hombre culpable en la completa impunidad? - Sara estaba llorando de rabia. Era un volcán en erupción. Grissom estaba desconcertado. _Cómo decirle. Cómo._ Tenía miedo de comunicarle la verdad. Sabía muy bien que si Sara se enteraba de quien estaba detrás de todo esto, iría en su búsqueda, con o sin el apoyo del laboratorio, terminando muerta. Paul Millander era un hombre demasiado peligroso. Bastaba con ver su propia situación: encerrado esperando morir.

Levantó la mirada desde su asiento. Un deje de tristeza pasó fugaz por sus ojos.

- Sara, siéntate por favor. - ella no pudo evitarlo. Sus palabras siempre eran como órdenes que había que obedecer sin objetar. Se sentó frente a él. Grissom continuó - Voy a ser sincero contigo. Te lo debo, ya que puede que sea ésta la última vez que nos veamos. - Sara desvió la mirada al suelo. Grissom le tomó ambas manos con una confianza nueva. Infundida por la desesperación. Ella levantó la vista y él prosiguió.

- No deseo que nada malo te suceda. Te conozco y sé que eres un poco terca - levantó una comisura y le dedicó una mirada de cansancio - porque eres como yo. Y sé que si te digo la verdad, no descansarás hasta encontrar al culpable. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que no cuentes con nadie del equipo dado que la sentencia ya fue dictada. Como no sabes cuando detenerte - Sara hizo un amago de protestar, pero Grissom continuó - seguirás sola y no puedo permitir eso. Es muy peligroso.

Sara le miró con firmeza, apretándole suavemente las manos - Pero Gil¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

- Probablemente lo mismo que tú estás haciendo ahora. - los ojos de él se humedecieron. Le hizo unir ambas manos de manera que ella quedó con las palmas juntas y los dedos extendidos, como en un rezo. Él las sostuvo fuertemente entre sus dedos y le pidió con voz ronca - Prométemelo.

- ¿Prometerte qué? - Sara estaba más extrañada por la actitud de él que por sus palabras.

- Prométeme que no intervendrás.

- Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso.

- Prométemelo - le imploró Grissom al borde de las lágrimas, pero a su vez, manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro. _No puedo..._ - No quiero perderte - soltó. A Sara le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero le respondió con más frialdad de la que quiso.

- Me perderás de todas maneras si mueres.

- No, tú no entiendes...

- ¡No, no entiendo nada¿Estás dispuesto a morir por un criminal?

- No. Estoy dispuesto a morir por ti.

La respuesta frustró a Sara en lo profundo. _¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado con él?_ Sin mirarle a los ojos, ella le respondió.

- No, no lo harás- y se marchó. Grissom hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder patear algo, echar abajo el remolque, pero sabía que le costaría el acoso del guardia y los otros prisioneros. Se contuvo con mucho esfuerzo.

* * *

Sara se sentía un poco más aliviada. Por lo menos ya sabía que no había sido él. El problema ahora era encontrar al culpable. _¿Cómo supo Grissom quién fue¿Habrá tenido algún contacto con él?_ Sara preguntó en prisión si Grissom había recibido correspondencia. Le dijeron que no, pero podrían estar mintiendo. No tenían porqué decirle la verdad, después de todo, ni siquiera contaba con una orden. Consiguió -con métodos menos que ortodoxos- las cintas de vigilancia de Gil. Se las llevó a casa para estudiarlas. 

Puso la primera película en el reproductor VHS y -con un café en una mano y el control remoto en la otra- examinó minuto a minuto exhaustivamente, adelantando y retrocediendo. Nada extraño sucedió durante las 3 horas de grabación. Puso la segunda cinta... lo mismo. Iba en la quinta, casi durmiéndose, cuando algo le llamó la atención. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido, por lo que bajó la velocidad y retrocedió unos segundos. Apretó "play". Acercó sus ojos a la pantalla. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Era Paul Millander, saludando a la cámara y gesticulando la frase: "Hola, Sara" con una sonrisa. Ahora entendía a qué se refería Grissom con "peligroso".

* * *

Ésta es la cuarta parte y final. Decidí hacerla en dos partes (a y b), porque sino, era imposible terminar la historia. Ya subiré el final, no se preocupen. Cheers . 


	5. Capítulo 4: Presto:parte b:La Injusticia

**b) La injusticia**

- … 3… 2… 1… - la pequeña Pauline Millander estaba con la cara vuelta hacia la pared, en un rincón de su habitación. – Listo o no¡allá voy! – Con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro salió corriendo hacia el comedor. Se metió bajo la mesa. - ¡Aquí no hay nadie! – gritó con una risita nerviosa.

Su hermano, Sam, realizaba estos juegos para que ella no tuviese que escuchar las discusiones de sus padres. A pesar de que ambos, Sam y Pauline, tenían la misma edad, Sam aprendió antes a enfrentar la vida. Quizás debido al constante maltrato propinado por su madre. Él no entendía muy bien porqué se ensañaba sólo con él y no con su hermana. Sin embargo, no sentía celos de Pauline. Al contrario, prefería que así fuese, para que ella no sufriera. Debido a esto, apenas escuchaba un grito de su madre o padre, llevaba a su hermana a jugar al otro lado de la casa.

Esta vez se había escondido en el baño, tras la puerta abierta, lejos de la sala de estar que era donde sus padres ya estaban a punto de tirarse pertenencias por la cabeza.

Escuchó la risa de Pauline acercarse por el pasillo. Sonrió. Le alegraba que ella aún conservara su inocencia. Se arrebujó en su posición de manera que no quedase ninguna de sus extremidades expuestas. Aguantó la respiración. _¿Silencio? Supongo que la discusión ya habrá terminado. O se cansaron de gritar. _

Pauline entró al baño y se dirigió hacia la tina, dándole la espalda a Sam. Él salió de su escondite y se disponía a asustarla, cuando escuchó nuevamente las voces de sus padres en el pasillo. Le tocó el hombro a Pauline y le hizo un gesto para que permaneciera en silencio.

Se asomó al pasillo. Venía su padre de espaldas y tras él, su madre, de frente con un revólver en la mano. Su corazón se aceleró. Abrazó rápidamente a su hermana y la llevó tras la puerta, donde se había escondido antes. La pequeña no entendía nada, creía que aún jugaban. Rió pero Sam le tapó la boca con la mano. Le susurró con firmeza¡Silencio! La niña comprendió y se le humedecieron los ojos, pero no abrió la boca. Ambos podían ver lo que ocurría gracias al espejo de enfrente. Ellos permanecían en la oscuridad, por lo que era imposible que se percataran de su presencia. En el pasillo se escuchaban las voces cada vez más cerca. Entraron en el baño.

- Métete en la tina – Isabelle, la madre, apuntaba con el revólver al padre, Paul.

- Pero…-

-¡Métete! – le ordenó moviendo el arma hasta su frente y poniendo el dedo sobre el gatillo. Sam y Pauline tiritaban de miedo.

- Ahora toma esta grabadora y repite lo que voy a decirte - Le hizo grabar un mensaje de suicidio. Sam supuso lo que venía a continuación y para proteger a Pauline, volteó su pequeña cabeza contra su pecho y le tapó los oídos.

Isabelle metió el cañón de la pistola en la boca de Paul y disparó. Luego limpió la culata y colocó el arma en las manos del cadáver.

- Todos los hombres son iguales – murmuró y se fue. Sam esperó hasta no escuchar nada y se incorporó. Estaba llorando, al igual que su hermana. Decidió salir de allí lo antes posible y evitar que Pauline viese el horroroso espectáculo. Iba cruzando el umbral de la puerta, cuando no pudo contenerse más y volteó. Su padre yacía en un charco de sangre, con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto, los abrió y le miró fijamente. Una gota de sangre rodó por la comisura de su boca mientras balbuceaba¡Depende de ti, ella está en tus manos!

* * *

Sam despertó jadeando y sudoroso. Todas las noches era lo mismo. Una y otra vez las imágenes se sucedían, como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. No siempre de la misma manera, pero invariablemente todas las noches tenía la misma pesadilla, desde hacía más de cincuenta años. Lo único que le calmaba cuando despertaba a altas horas de la madrugada era su violín. Un Guadagnini auténtico. Permanecía horas tocando clásicos barrocos y también algunas de las grandes obras olvidadas por la infinita estulticia de la humanidad. 

La primera cuerda estaba un poco desafinada con respecto a las otras. Era de esperar, ya que la había cambiado hace poco. Se disponía a afinarla cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta.

* * *

Sara estaba en su casa. No podía dejar de pensar en Grissom. Mientras ella se encontraba allí, en su hogar, cómoda y segura, él estaba en una celda oscura, fría y maloliente. Era injusto. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para sacarle de allí. Aunque fuese peligroso. 

Después de haber visto a Paul Millander en las cámaras de seguridad, decidió llamar al laboratorio:

- ¿Catherine? Habla Sara. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Quiero reabrir el caso de Grissom.

- ¿Qué?¿Tienes evidencia nueva? Esto que me pides no es fácil…

- Ya lo sé. Sí, tengo evidencia, pero no puedo utilizarla, porque no fue obtenida de manera apropiada.

- Entonces sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo reabrir el caso, lo siento. Por más que quiera me es imposible.

- ¡Pero si lo abres quizás pueda conseguir más evidencia a partir de ésta!

- ¡Consíguela y lo haré! Pero mientras no haya nueva evidencia –obtenida del modo que corresponde – no puedo ayudarte.

Sara colgó el teléfono violentamente, sin siquiera despedirse. Tendría que llevar la investigación a su modo. Llamó a Greg.

- ¿Estás en el laboratorio?

- ¡Hola Sara! Estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

Sara se calmó un poco y comenzó de nuevo.

- Disculpa, Greg. Es que toda esta situación de Grissom me tiene …

- No necesitas disculparte. Está bien. Sólo bromeaba. Con respecto a tu pregunta, no, no estoy en el laboratorio. Pero si quieres – miró su reloj – estoy allá en treinta minutos.

- Perfecto, muchas gracias, Greg. Algo más… necesito de toda tu discreción.

- Soy el Sr. Discreto a tus órdenes. – Sara sonrió. Greg siempre lo lograba.

- Gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos allá.


	6. Capítulo 4: Presto: parte c: La Muerte

**c) La Muerte**

Greg y Sara se encontraban en el laboratorio, analizando la evidencia del caso sobre una gran mesa blanca.

-Aquí está el retrato hablado – le indicó Sara a Greg sin dejar de sentir una escalofrío.

-No sé cómo piensas demostrar su inocencia con pruebas tan contundentes- dijo Greg abatido. Continuó – Hay una sola pieza que no encaja y es el arma homicida.

Greg dirigió su mirada hacia el pedazo de cuerda ensangrentada que yacía sobre la mesa, envuelta en una bolsa de plástico. Sara no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al cuello.

- Es tu sangre, Sara. También se encontraron rastros de ADN de Rebeca y Grissom, pero nada del supuesto homicida.

- Del homicida, Greg. – le corrigió Sara con acritud.

- Sara, Warrick barrió la escena del crimen en busca del origen de la cuerda, pero no encontró nada. Comparamos la fibra de la cortina con ella, pero dio negativo. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos…

-¡El piano! – exclamó Sara interrumpiéndolo

Greg entreabrió la boca y la miró con genuina extrañeza -¿El pia… - ¡El piano, Greg!¡¿No se fijaron si era una cuerda del piano?!

Greg chasqueó los dedos –¡Claro! El piano es un instrumento de cuerda… ¡percutida!- agregó mientras hojeaba con presteza los informes sin encontrar nada referente al piano o su revisión.

- Tenemos que volver a la escena del crimen… ¡Ahora!- exclamó Sara mientras se colocaba la chaqueta para salir.

- Pero, Sara¡La escena fue liberada hace meses!

- Entonces nos tenemos que apurar aún más.- decidida, salió de la habitación y caminó rápidamente por el pasillo en dirección a su automóvil. Greg tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y salir tras ella corriendo.

Una vez en el teatro, se dirigieron directo al piano, que permanecía en el escenario. Estaba oscuro y como no querían violar el derecho de propiedad privada, entrando tras bambalinas para encender la luz, decidieron utilizar sus linternas.

Sara recordó el episodio que había sufrido en ese mismo escenario y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que el terror que se agolpaba en su garganta se liberase en un grito. Quería recolectar la evidencia y salir lo antes posible de allí. _Te voy a sacar de la cárcel, Griss. Te lo prometo_

Greg notó la tensión de ella. Mientras abría el piano le dijo:

- No falta ninguna, pero podrían haberla reemplazado. Sólo tomaré prestada una de estas cuerdas y nos largamos. – le sonrió a Sara para aliviarla, pero ella no se dio por aludida. - Grissom cuenta con nosotros – dijo ella con una voz triste. – Y no lo defraudaremos – le respondió él con los ojos llenos de determinación.

Cortó un pedazo de cuerda mientras Sara le alumbraba con la linterna. Al dejar caer la tapa, lo hizo con más fuerza de la que planeaba y sonó el piano por todo el teatro. Sara se sobresaltó y dejó caer la linterna. - ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Greg con una mano en su hombro – Sí, lo siento, es que ya quiero irme de aquí.

Greg fue a buscar la linterna que estaba en medio del pasillo entre las hileras de butacas. Fue allí cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, tintineante, como de copas en una fiesta. Dirigió la linterna hacia arriba, donde creía que se originaba aquel sonido, cuando escuchó que Sara le gritó.

- ¡Greg, cuidado!¡Muévete!

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido hasta que estaba sentado en el suelo. A sus pies yacía una lámpara de lágrimas hecha trizas. Sara bajó del escenario corriendo y tomó a Greg del brazo, ayudándole a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

- Eso creo – le contestó algo atontado

- Tenemos que salir de aquí… ¡Rápido! – Ambos corrieron hacia la salida y subieron ágilmente al automóvil de Sara. Ella apretó el acelerador a fondo y un chirrido acompañó a los CSI en su escape.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio comprobaron con frustración que la cuerda del piano y el arma homicida no se parecían ni remotamente. Sara se dejó caer sobre una silla abatida. _Hice todo lo que pude, Griss, pero ni siquiera pude ayudarte cuando más me necesitabas. Ésta era la prueba mayor y he fallado. Como alumna, como investigadora y como… te fallé, Griss. Lo siento. Cuánto lo siento … _Sara se llevó las manos a la cara y sintió cómo su pecho se apretaba. Gimió para evitar las lágrimas, pero fue imposible. Estaba allí sentada, llorando con la cara escondida entre sus palmas, mientras se sacudía a cada sollozo. 

Greg comprendió la situación. Decidió no perturbarla e hizo como que miraba la evidencia. De pronto observó algo de lo que no se había percatado antes… ¡Algo extremadamente importante!

-Ehmmm¿Sara? – trató de que su voz no sonase ni compasiva ni agresiva. Sara se secó las lágrimas con una manga. Ambos fingieron que no sucedía nada, pero ella no pudo evitar que su voz emanara un poco más ronca que lo normal.

-¿Sí?

-Sara, esta cuerda no es una cuerda común.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Tiene epitelios

- Pero eso no es suficiente para extraer ADN.

- No me entendiste… ¡La cuerda!¡Es la cuerda la que tiene epitelios¡Está hecha de material orgánico!

Sara hizo un gesto de asco - ¿Está hecha con piel?¿Es cuero?... ¡¿Es piel humana?!

Greg pensó unos segundos – No, no es piel humana. Tampoco es piel. – miró nuevamente – Estos epitelios son extraños.

Sara frunció el ceño – Grissom siempre decía: "cuando uno elimina lo imposible, lo que queda, por muy improbable que parezca es la verdad". Si no es humana, puede ser animal. Y si no es piel¿dónde más hay epitelios?

Greg respondió como un alumno estudioso – ¡En los órganos internos!

-¡Exacto! … ¿Sabes qué cuerdas están hechas de órganos internos de animales? – Greg negó con la cabeza. Sara continuó con una esperanza renovada – ¡Las cuerdas de tripa! Los músicos, especialmente que gustan de la época barroca, usan cuerdas de tripa de corazón. Algunos guitarristas, pero más que nada violinistas.

- Y esto lo sabes porque…

- Solía escuchar música clásica cuando estudiaba en… ¡No importa!¡Debemos hallar al dueño de la cuerda YA!

- Busquemos en Internet – Greg se sentó frente a una pantalla y tecleó: "tienda de música, cuerda de tripa". Encontró sólo dieciocho tiendas en todo Estados Unidos y ninguna ubicada en Las Vegas. – Maldición – musitó con los dientes apretados y dejando escapar un bufido. Miró a Sara - ¿Y si las fabrica él mismo?¿De qué animal están hechas estas cuerdas?

- De cerdo. A veces de vacas u ovejas, pero más que nada cerdo. Greg…

-¿Qué?

- ¡Acabas de sufrir un de intento de homicidio!

Greg, la miró extrañado con el abrupto cambio en la conversación – Pero eso ya pasó y como estamos trabajando por nuestra cuenta no podemos…

-¡Greg!¡Hemos perdido mucho tiempo!¡El homicida se encuentra en el teatro!

Se miraron sintiéndose unos idiotas. Tomaron sus armas y se dirigieron a la escena. Una vez en el auto decidieron llamar a la policía. – Por si algo sale mal – le dijo Greg a Sara, quien no lo escuchó. Pensaba en cómo reprimiría las ganas de matar al criminal una vez que lo encontrase.

* * *

Sam afinaba su violín cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta. Silenciosamente, dejó el instrumento sobre la cama y tomó el arma que guardaba en el cajón de su mesa de noche. La cargó rápidamente y esperó frente a la puerta con el arma apuntando hacia adelante. La puerta se abrió de un golpe y apareció Sara bajo el umbral, apuntando a Sam con una 9 mm. 

- Hola, Sara. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Dile a tu amiguito que suelte el arma y se vaya. Esto es algo entre tú y yo.

- Greg – dijo Sara sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Sam – hazle caso.

Greg puso cuidadosamente el arma en el suelo. Luego se retiró con las manos en alto y sin dar la espalda. Estaba consciente de que luego llegaría la policía, por lo que decidió no intervenir en el asunto y poner en riesgo la vida de su compañera. No por ahora. Sara y Sam quedaron solos, apuntándose el uno al otro.

- Apuesto a que no sabías que Paul tenía un hermano.

Sara se sorprendió. Todo el tiempo pensó que era Paul Millander a quien tenía al frente.

- Y apuesto a que no me recuerdas. – prosiguió él. - ¿Te suena Sam?¿Quizás Sammy?

Sara abrió los ojos sorprendida y casi baja la guardia, pero continuó apuntándole

- ¡Sammy!... Sí te recuerdo. Del orfanato.

- Sara, la niña cuyo padre murió acuchillado por su madre.

A Sara le dolió en lo profundo, pero contraatacó:

- Sammy, el niño que odia a las mujeres.

- ¡Muy bien! Veo que vamos recuperando las memoria. ¿Sabes por qué las odio? – Sara sabía que estaba en terreno peligroso – Porque torturan de maneras que no dejan marcas. Porque matan sin dejar huella. Le dije eso a mi hermanita antes de escaparme de casa y creo que lo entendió a la perfección... ¡Hasta se cambió de sexo! Paul sólo quería justicia. Uds. no se la dieron y tuvo que tomarla por sus propias manos. ¿Por qué? Sólo porque el estúpido de Grissom estaba tan preocupado de una mujer que no se dedicó a realizar su trabajo. Pero ahora le voy a librar de la molestia. Ahora podrá concentrarse en lo que realmente importa. La verdad. – amartilló el arma. Sonó un _click_. La vida de Sara dependía de los milímetros que separaban al dedo índice de Sam, del gatillo. Sara decidió disparar primero.

Greg escuchó dos disparos. _¡Sara!_ La policía llegaba recién. No pudo esperar más y se dirigió corriendo hacia la habitación de Sam. _¡Por qué tuvieron que tardar tanto, maldición! _Casi sin respiración y desesperado entró a la sala.

Sara yacía en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre, junto al cuerpo de Sam. Greg se acuclilló y pasó una mano bajo los hombros de ella, sosteniéndole la cabeza. Sara susurró:

- Dile a Grissom…

- ¡No hables! Una ambulancia ya viene en camino. Todo estará bien, ya verás – a Greg se le empaparon los ojos.

- Dile a Grissom que – y sonrió – soy muy terca. Y que ahora no tendrá que preocuparse sobre qué hacer respecto a "esto". Ya es demasiado tarde.


	7. Capítulo 4: Presto: parte d:La Conquista

**d) La Conquista**

… Ya es demasiado tarde. – dijo Greg a Grissom mirando al suelo del automóvil. – No alcanzó a decir nada más porque llegaron los paramédicos y se la llevaron.

Grissom torció la boca hacia un lado en una amarga sonrisa. Sólo ella y él mismo podrían haber entendido el significado de "esto". No quiso mirar a Greg. Ir conduciendo le proporcionaba la excusa perfecta para no hacerlo. Con un poco de culpa Greg agregó:

- Parecía tranquila cuando lo dijo. Feliz. – Greg se dio cuenta que sus palabras no ayudaban mucho. Prefirió mantener silencio durante el resto del trayecto.

Grissom se estacionó frente al auto de Catherine. Sin mirar a Greg aún, y en una voz apenas audible, le dijo:

-"Adelántate. Yo te alcanzo en unos minutos." – Greg asintió. Abrió la puerta del auto y partió en busca de los demás. Grissom permaneció sentado, se sacó los anteojos y, con las manos juntas sobre el volante apoyó la frente sobre sus dedos. Quería dormir y no despertar jamás.

No se sentía capaz de asistir al funeral de ella. No podría mantener la compostura. Sabía que ausentarse no era la solución, pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría al verla por última vez dentro de un ataúd. Incluso había pensado en ir a trabajar aquel día, pero estaría solo en el laboratorio y sus colegas no se lo perdonarían nunca. Suspiró por lo bajo. _¡Oh, Sara, si sólo me hubieses escuchado!_ _No puedo ir. Perdóname. No lo soportaría. No…_ un golpe en la ventana le hizo levantarse. Era Brass. Grissom bajó el vidrio.

- Hey, amigo¡tanto tiempo¿estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido. ¿Has dormido estos días?

- Sí – mintió Grissom- estoy bien, dadas las circunstancias. Me alegra verte a ti también.

- Greg estaba preocupado por ti y me dijo que viniera a chequearte.

_¡Greg!_ maldijo mentalmente. – Te repito: estoy bien. Gracias.

- Entonces baja del automóvil y vamos. Eres el único de todo el laboratorio que falta. Hasta Judy, la recepcionista, apareció.

- Lo siento, Brass. No puedo verla así. – prefirió decirle la verdad- No sé cómo reaccionaría yo.

Brass le miró con sorpresa y el ceño fruncido

- ¿De qué hablas?¿Estás seguro de que has dormido bien? – hasta soltó un bufido, como si le hiciese gracia. Grissom no entendía cómo Brass podía reír en un momento así. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que el capitán no vestía de negro. Iba a preguntarle porqué, cuando recordó que Greg tampoco vestía de luto.

- Brass – preguntó con cautela- ¿Dónde están todos?

- Menos mal que Greg me dijo que viniera a verte. –sonrió amistosamente y abrió la puerta del automóvil- Supongo que la cárcel le hace mal a cualquiera. Vamos, sígueme. Brass le llevó hasta la entrada del hospital. Grissom se detuvo en seco. De súbito, su mente se aclaró y entendió todo. _¡Voy a matar a Greg!_

Cuando salió de la cárcel, luego de que lo exculparan, fue Greg quien lo recogió en su automóvil. Grissom le pidió manejar él –para evitar mirarle mientras conversaban- y fue el joven criminalista quien le dijo que condujera hasta el cementerio… que por cierto quedaba al lado del hospital.

- Sara ¿está bien? – inquirió a Brass un poco más calmado y reanudando la marcha.

- ¡Cómo!¿Greg no te lo dijo? – ambos se miraron, odiando a Greg por igual. El capitán continuó - ¡Por supuesto que está bien! Es decir, si estar bien significa haber recibido un balazo en el hombro y haber sobrevivido. – Grissom abrió los ojos con preocupación y murmuró – Pero… - no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque ya se encontraban en la habitación de Sara.

Toda la gente del laboratorio estaba allí, rodeando la cama. Tanto criminalistas como asistentes. La sala estaba llena de flores por doquier. Brass anunció:

- Miren quién está aquí. – todos se voltearon y sonrieron al verle. Grissom se sintió un poco incómodo, pero feliz. Nick corrió hacia él y fue el primero en abrazarlo.

-¡Qué bueno que estés de vuelta!- le dijo con verdadero cariño. Tras Nick se formó una fila para saludarle. Una vez que hubo abrazado a casi toda Las Vegas, dirigió su vista a la cama. Allí estaba Sara acostada, con una sonrisa enorme.

Catherine tosió forzadamente y todos entendieron: les dejaron solos. Greg salió de la habitación lo más rápidamente posible, no sin antes recibir una fugaz mirada de reprimenda de parte de Grissom, quien ahora se encontraba solo, parado en medio del cuarto, mirando a Sara con cierta preocupación. Sara rompió el hielo

- Me alegro de que te hayan dejado en libertad.

- Fue gracias a ti. – respondió cálidamente Grissom. - Greg me contó todo, aunque olvidó algunos detalles. Como el hecho de mencionar que seguías viva.

Sara rió, pero al hacerlo tuvo que llevarse una mano al hombro porque le dolió. Grissom se acercó, se sentó junto a ella y con delicadeza, deslizó su mano por la clavícula hasta llegar al lugar de la herida.

- ¿Estás bien, querida? – le miró a los ojos y luego al vendaje que cubría su hombro.

Ella se estremeció. Recordó las palabras de Sam Millander. _Ahora podrá concentrarse en lo que realmente importa. La verdad._

- He estado peor – cambió de tema- Grissom… ése hombre… a quien disparé… y maté -dijo esto último con gran pesar- Él no era Paul Millander. – bajó la mirada.

- ¿Qué dices?¿Entonces me mintió?

- Era su hermano: Sam. Estuvimos juntos en… el orfanato. – volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. – Me dijo que su madre había asesinado a su padre.

Fue muy difícil para ella expresar esta frase. Grissom comprendió sus sentimientos. La tomó de la mano. Sara continuó – También me dijo que tú no lo habías descubierto, porque … porque estabas ocupado en otras cosas.- ella soltó su mano.- Estabas distraído por mí. Su objetivo siempre fui yo y de paso, quiso inculparte a ti de mi muerte, en venganza. Sólo que… sobreviví, dos veces. – dijo esto último con tristeza.

- Sara, nada de esto es culpa tuya, ni mía. – enfatizó enérgicamente él.- Esta gente busca excusas para su comportamiento inexcusable.

- Pero no puedes negar que te he causado problemas en tu trabajo. Casi pierdes tu empleo, cuando insulté a Catherine y a Ecklie. Y cuando tuviste que ir a buscarme a la comisaría, porque estaba conduciendo bajo…

- Sara- le interrumpió él. – he sido yo quien te ha causado esos problemas. Nunca he sabido qué hacer respecto a "esto", como le dijiste a Greg. – ella se ruborizó. A decir verdad, él también se sentía un poco incómodo. No supo como continuar. En general, siempre cambiaba de tema, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, ya que fue él mismo quien sacó a colación el asunto. Después de un silencio embarazosamente largo, Grissom continuó.

- Cuando estuve encarcelado, tuve bastante tiempo para pensar y... bueno… no he sido el mejor de los supervisores. La verdad es que he sido un jefe horrible. Te exijo llegar a horas inverosímiles y …

Sara no escuchaba. Este hombre era increíblemente contradictorio. Hace unos días le juraba que estaba dispuesto a morir por ella y ahora resulta que sólo era su "supervisor".

- Grissom

- … y no te he sugerido que te tomes las vacaciones que mereces…

- ¡Grissom!

- … y además nunca te he dicho lo importante que eres para mí.

- Gri… ¿qué?

- Eres muy importante para mí, Sara.- le dijo en voz baja, mirando al suelo.

Ella le miró con suspicacia y sorpresa, pero luego una sonrisa se insinuó en sus comisuras. Grissom miró su reloj.

- Debo irme.- le dijo a Sara. Le acarició la cabeza y le besó la frente. – Que te mejores pronto.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos con un deje de angustia y ternura.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Iba a cruzar el umbral cuando se detuvo y sin girarse a mirarla, preguntó:

- Cuando vuelvas al laboratorio... cuando... cuando te sientas mejor... ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo? – Sara se quedó petrificada. Nunca pensó que esas palabras saldrían de la boca de Grissom por lo que no tenía preparada una respuesta. Iba a decir algo cuando él, sin saberlo, se le adelantó.

- Bueno. Sólo piénsalo… yo invito. - le miró fugazmente con apenas una sonrisa tímida en los labios y se marchó.

Sara se llevó una mano a la frente. No pudo dejar de sonreír en todo el día.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. 


End file.
